


恋の水

by fried_bogy



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: This is a continuation of the 『恋の森』.　This novel is written in the first person of a Ryuuga.High school AU and Original AU.When I decided to write a sequel, I realized that the Ryuuga could not be an ordinary high school student, and as a result, Ryuuga decided to be the "Emperor" of the super-powerful "Feng Shui Master clan" who can "see" and "use" Qi（気）.
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Ryuga, 銀竜
Kudos: 1





	恋の水

甘い〈流れ〉に浸っていた。  
背後から沈められたものが体内で動くたび、甘さの波が打ち寄せ少しずつ満ちていく。  
溢水を待つ感覚は悪くなかった。鋼銀河と出会うまで、知らなかった感覚だ。引かれたあとゆっくり充溢する其れは、右半身とじめつくシーツを擦れさせた。緩慢なリズムは銀河の〈底〉で逆巻く情を伝えてくる。〈触れた〉ことに気づくのではと、勘ぐらせるほど銀河の〈流れ〉は確かな意思でうねっていたが、実際には奴が〈干渉〉に気づくことはなかった。  
（しょせん視えぬ者は視えぬ者か）  
こんなにも明確に繰ることが出来ているにもかかわらず、モノとして認識するには至らないのだ。  
（……教えてやれば違うのかも知れんが、……そんなことをする義理もない）  
自ら欲した相手だとて、説明の要があるとは思えなかった。  
（肌を合わせればどうなるか、それがわかっただけで、今はいい）  
眼を閉じて、躰を包む動きを観じる。  
腰から腹へまわされている銀河の腕と、物憂げにうなじにかかる息。その上を象る〈流れ〉。呼気から、手のひらから、内に入ったものから、それは銀河という存在を知らしめてきた。銀河の〈流れ〉を覗けばその深奥に蒼い密がある。かつて視たことのない強い輝きを発するそれは、眺めていると、こちらの注視を知ったかのように渦を巻き始める。ゆっくりと回転し、遠心の両端を、腕を開くように拡げてゆく。  
回転は遅く見えるだけで、近づけば、膨大なエネルギーが凄まじい速さで動いているのだった。放射される熱があらゆるものを伴い危険を感じる温度で押し寄せてくる。その危険が己にとってどのたぐいのものなのか、あえて考えることはしなかった。躰を重ねたことによる一連の働きが奴特有のものなのか、共通のものなのかは、他に交わる者のない今は判別がつかない。だが新しい経験を得たことは確かだった。新しいものを得るのは悪いことではない。新しいものを得るのはこの場所を識ること。この場所を識ることは、強くなることだ。  
強くなければこの身が知覚する世界で生きるのは難しかった。土からも、石からも、虫からも、〈流れ〉は発されている。〈流れ〉を持たぬものなどこの世にはない。ときに突如膨れ上がり、巨大な〈脈〉となるそれは、〈視える者〉にとっては現実の奔流同然で、呑みこまれず立っているにはどれだけ強くなろうと事足りることはなかった。  
物心つかぬ時分、己が支配されずにいられたのは、朱く激しい一つの流れが傍らに在ったからだ。それが実際にはなんであるにせよ、〈朱の流れ〉がなければとうに気が触れるか、死んでいただろう。──一族の者はそれを〈竜〉と呼び、竜に護られた者は、〈皇〉になる運命を担っていた。  
不意に、振り向かせようとする流れの意図を感じた。首が勝手に動きだしたがる。物思いに沈んだ隙をつかれた。内心で舌打ちをし、動きを止める。間を置き干渉を遮断してから自らの意志で振り返った。細く開いた視界の隅に、銀河の得意げな笑みが割りこむ。どちらにせよ相手の思う通りになってしまったのだと気づき、今度は本当に舌打ちをした。口角の上がった忌々しい唇が瞼のふちを越え、こめかみに押し当てられる。脇の下を通って肩を抱えた腕が引かれ、上半身が反った。捻れた躰の線に沿い、銀河の手が滑る。  
（いや、違う）  
銀河の繰る流れが先に滑り、手のひらは今、やや遅れてその上をなぞっているのだ。流れを扱う技術としてはごく初歩だが現実とほとんど変わらぬ生々しい感触を与えるなど、〈竜の一族〉でさえできる者は滅多にいない。本当に識らぬのかと問いつめたくなるが──実際探りを入れてみたこともある──銀河は真実、識らないらしかった（こいつの周辺を、もっとよく調べる必要がある）。  
いっそあきれるくらい銀河は能く流れを操る。森での行為のあと、銀河の支流はずっと纏わりついていた。捕らわれるなどという愚かな間違いは犯さないが、ふと気を抜いたとき、たとえば眠りの瀞へ漂いだす瞬間、待ち構えていた銀河の流れは抜け目なく胸へ入りこみ、緩慢に、だが確実に、ひたひた押し寄せる。糖蜜が絡みつくように容赦なく隙間まで埋められ脳裏に閃く挑発的な微笑が腕の傷と、下腹を疼かせる。自らの手で慰めればいっときは落ち着くが、己の流れは慥かな熱と、ぬかるみを欲していた。  
満たされぬ躰は煩わしい。  
月の流れがあまねく包む中を、泳ぐように歩き、銀河の部屋を訪れた。  
石鹸の匂いを嗅ぎ取りそれを好いことに有無を云わさず引きずり込む。己の流れを解放する。  
腕の下で軽く藻掻いたあと口をつぐんだ銀河は、首の後ろへ手を伸ばし、俺を引き寄せた。  
そのあとずっと繰り返している。  
高みへ昇っては微睡みへ沈み、眼が醒めればまたどちらかが手を伸ばす。  
互いの区別がつかないくらい、体温は混ざり合っていた。鼻が麻痺してなにも感じはしないがこの部屋にはいま、汗と唾液と精の匂いが充満しているだろう。  
奴の指先がみぞおちを撫で筋の窪みを下りる。何度も反復した体は産毛を撫でるかすかな刺激でたやすくざわめきを取り戻す。そのくせ達するには時間がかかり、緩い速度の浸食を待たねばならない。間延びした快楽は、しかし、真夏の昼下がりには似つかわしかった。どこまでも区切りない時間は流れに似ている。始まりと終わりの繰り返しも。躰の奥へ、銀河が押し入る。閉め切られたカーテンの隙間から強い陽差しが切りこみ徐々に場所を移している。きわめて緩やかな、だが確実な動き。明るい直線はもうすぐ手が届くところまで来ている。この色は、なんというのか。この、黄金と琥珀の混ざったような色は。実在を主張して止まない重さでそこに転げ落ちている光は。  
「竜牙」  
後ろに寝そべっている銀河が動きを止めた。じわりとした快が広がり痺れを残して腰に湛えられる。  
「どうした──限界か？」  
喉の奥で嗤ってやると、微笑が降りてきた。吐息に似た流れがふわりと額を撫でる。そんな触れかたにも慣れた。実在の手と、視えない手、それぞれの感触。欲を満たす荒々しさと柔らかく温かいなにか。惰性になった快楽を、もう終わりにしてもよかった。が、銀河は首の後ろで、このままいたいと答えた。  
「竜牙の中にいたいんだ」  
なんと応じるべきかわからず、ただ鼻を鳴らした。それでも銀河は満足したようだった。  
顔を上げ、光の線を確認する。輝きはわずかな隙間をはさみ指のすぐそばに佇んでいる。差しこむ先を直視すれば、光は水に似ていた。雨を見上げたときのように、幾つもの線が瞳孔めがけて降り注ぐ。射られて疲弊した虹彩がじわりと焦点を鈍らせ空中に溜まった輝きの輪郭を滲ませる。  
「今更──」  
「ん？」  
「中にいたいだと？」   
いい加減倦まないのかという問いに、  
「それは俺の台詞だろ？」  
手のひらが、逆立つ下腹部を往来した。  
「欲しいって云ってるのはお前だぜ？」  
洩れた息を聞き逃さず指が締められた。  
「何回いけば気が済むんだよ？ 竜牙」  
耳孔に吹き込まれる名に背骨が震える。そうだ。欲しがったのは俺だ。躰は倦むことを知らなかった。  
銀河がうなじに歯を立てる。そこにはすでに浅い傷が散っていて、重なる歯列に鋭い痛みが生じた。だが神経のどこかで感覚は捻れ、脳に届くまでのあいだに変質する。眼に雷光を閃かせた痛みは錐を刺すような甘さに変わり、緩められた手のひらの中で、脈動が、足りない刺激を求めて暴れだす。破れた疼痛が理性を剥がそうと責めてくる。  
我を失うことなどないが、幾ばくかの焦りを認めぬわけにはいかなかった。短時間で銀河は驚くほどこの躰を把握していた。浅ましく願ってしまうのではないかという不安がしかし、快楽を更に煽る。動かぬ銀河を咥えて疼く己の躰に腹を立て、同時に欲するものが依然そこに在ることを悦ぶ。  
刺激を求め、銀河の手のひらに下腹部を擦りつけた。腰を動かし深く迎える。胸をきつく摘まれ上半身が跳ねた。締めつけて、言外に促すが、手は緩められたままだ。押しつければ見越した指がするりと腰へ逃げる。苛立ち名を呼ぶと、  
「なんだよ？」  
耳のすぐ後ろで声が笑った。  
「──もっと、強くしろ」  
「──いいぜ」  
固定した腰に、急な刺激が突き入れられた。  
触れられないわななきが指を求める。激しくかき回され声を聞かれる。追いつめようとする間断ない動きと皮膚に喰いこむ歯先、腰骨に響く打撃。それは細かく爆ぜ、快のさざ波に変わる。躰が震え、物足りなさが滲みでる。  
自ら触れようとして、甲から手を掴まれた。指間を捕らえながら銀河は見え透いた挑発を口にする。  
「後ろだけでいける？ 竜牙」  
「──」  
怒るのも、嘲笑うのも、今更だった。挑発に乗ることさえ。  
だが、掴まれたままの手のひらを、銀河の腿に重ねた。ふ、と笑う気配がして指が離れ、身を起こした銀河が背に覆い被さってきた。  
両手首を捕らえられ、後方へ引かれる。支えを持たぬ上半身が大きく左右へ揺れる。しかしそれも初めのうちだけで、慥かな力強さが腕と、入れたものとで均衡を取る。  
一度引き下がった其れは深く穿たれ、抜かれ、また穿たれた。完全に波が退く前に新たな波が打ち寄せ満ちてゆく。その感覚は悦びと許し難く結びついている。確かめるように、器官の奥を銀河が圧する。止めようもなく溢れる己の流れが銀河を包む。が、まだだ。まだ躰は満たされきってはいない。躰が溢れるにはもっと波が必要だ。もっと滾るように熱い波が。たましいを押し流す激流が。制御など莫迦らしくなるほどの、根源的な力が。  
滞った血流が指先を痺れさせていた。力任せに引かれる肩が関節できしんだ。二人分の重みを支え続けた膝が、じりじり熱を放つ。圧したままの銀河が体内で脈打つ。  
出し惜しみするか。この俺に。  
その脈を、  
「寄越せ……！」  
狙い澄ました一撃が、精確に与えられた。  
「ッア！」  
躰を開く銀河の熱を貪欲に咥えこむ。打ち寄せる温度に血をざわめかせる。  
周りで湧出する朱と蒼がぶつかり、水際から互いを巻きこみ始めている。渦と化したそれは光を湛え、現実の輪郭を奪う。  
〈流れ〉に満ち境界を失った部屋は、もはや部屋ではなかった。惹かれるようになだれこんできた無数の色が交じり合い俺を取り巻く。音のない洪水がのたうち何処かを目指すように上へ、あるいは左へ（方向などもはや意味がない）向かっていく。眼をこらしても往く先は、時の彼方のように鋭く、昏い。色の潮流と、深遠の気配の中で、銀河の腕が、あまりにも明瞭な速度で俺を捉えた。  
ようやく解放された手で躰を支えれば、色の下にシーツの感触がある。上体を抱え上げられ力強く落とされる。  
柔和の裏に隠れた銀河の峻烈が剥きだされるたび、ぞくりとした昂ぶりが背筋を駆けた。これは密やかな満足。そうだ、その激しさを、貴様が差し出す相手は俺だけでいい。増幅する波を更に要求した。要求しながら喰らい尽くした。喰らう先から与えられる。衰えを知らぬ熱量が胸に痛みを生じさせる。互いの肌が、髪が、擦れるにつれ高まるこの痛みは、  
（危険だ）  
だが、  
危険だからこそ、  
（──おもしろい）  
俺と貴様の汀を見定めてやる。  
銀河の顔を確かめる。滴るような二つの琥珀が俺に注がれている。眸は何処までも深く、周囲を、躰を、海のように包む蒼と同じだ。果てしなく受け止め続ける深さと強さに満ちたこの流れはいま俺だけに差しだされている。銀河の潮流が奥底を浚い、たましいを開く。  
蒼が舞い、朱が、轟然と立ち上がった。  
銀河の手首に爪を立てる。深く喰いこませる。皮膚の表面を剥ぎ取る感触に悦びが走る。その傷を見て思い出せ。貴様は俺のものだということを。  
鼓膜を圧する羽ばたきが渦を巻き押し寄せた。螺旋の竜が身裡を荒らし熱と共に上昇する。なにもかも、押し流し、すべての高みへ手が届きそうだ。貴様に視えるか、銀河。この光景が。流れの源そのものになる俺の姿が。  
肉体など、貴様にくれてやる。  
「──河！」  
止めるな。  
「……か、せろ！」  
もっと、俺を暴け。

光が届くところまで来ていた。  
伸ばした指の上で直線が歪んでいる。曲げると光はシーツに落ちた。当然だ。掬うことなど出来ない。だが音もなく指をすり抜ける動きは繰り返すと奇妙に認識を幻惑した。眼をあげれば光線の中で埃が舞い狂っている。幅一センチにも満たぬ光の帯は床と寝台の輪郭を律儀に越え、表の熱を室内に現出させていた。おとなしく後退した多彩色に代わり、満々と輝いている。線の底では深さの幻が漂っている。  
（──光は溜まる）  
光は溜まるのだ。  
闇も。流れも。  
貴様への欲望も。  
触れてきた指を無視する──ふりをする。こめかみの生え際を指で梳かれる。横たわった肩に銀河の顎が乗り、銀河の肌が背中から腰にかけてぴたりと密着する。躰は汗にまみれている。  
頬に触れる唇を、短く拒否した。笑みを含んだ嘆息が聞こえ唇が引き下がる。耳朶に銀河の呼吸があたり、耳の裏が湿っては乾く。  
「なあ竜牙、喉乾かねーか？」  
「…………」  
問われ、ひりつく喉を自覚した。  
昨夜、此処へ来てから初めて銀河が部屋を出て行った。  
一定のリズムで床を踏む音が階下へとおざかる。空気を叩く軽い足音が鳥の鳴く午後に混ざる。炊事場で、物を探る音がする。耳を澄まさずとも届いてくる。裸のまま動き回る脳裏の銀河。その姿を打ち消す為に、姿勢を変えた。上を向く。天井には青白いクロスが貼られている。  
白を基調にした室内は、青いカーテン越しの陽光を全体に反射して、明るかった。拡散された光は莫迦莫迦しいほど平和であるいは流れの視えぬ者は、常にこのような世界を見ているのかと思い至る。  
（ならば腑抜けていて当然かも知れん）  
こんな有り様が続くのだとしたら。  
「…………」  
此処にいるあいだ、闇の気配を感じなかった。  
正確さを認めるならば、鋼銀河といるあいだ。  
永遠の戦いなど存在していないかのように、闇の流れは欠片も触れることがなかった。これは奴の持つ流れが関係しているのだろうか？  
（おそらく、そうだろう。俺の流れが同時に在るのだから尚更だ。触れてこないと云うより、融け込み、沈静化したのだ。──なんの技を使うこともなく、ただ共にいるだけで）  
つまりそれは、俺と銀河の〈流れ〉は合わされば人の持つ流れの量を越えるという意味だ。  
（この大きさが持つ意味はなんだ？）  
俺と銀河が同じ刻同じ場所に存在する意味は？  
（──かつて、星が落ちた刻に）  
そのような事象があったと聞いた気がする。だがあれは、伽の昔話ではなかったか。朱の流れが未だ闇に染まっていた頃の、何千年と昔の、伝説、ではないのか。  
「────」  
鋼銀河。貴様は、何者だ？  
扉が開く。階段を、登って来ていたはずなのに、俺をくだらん思考の中に放ち気がつかせない貴様という存在は、なんだ？ 貴様は一体、俺にとって、なんだというのだ。  
水の匂いが躊躇いなく口に触れる。離れた口唇が眼の前で笑む。水分を摂ったそれは、濡れている。乾いたことなど一度もなかったように。  
起き上がり、手渡されたボトルに口をつけた。すぐ飲み干してしまうが二本目が銀河の手に握られている。受け取って傾ける。喉に入りきらず伝った水を、銀河が吸う。  
首筋を溯り、顎骨に咬みつかれた。傷つくほどではない。が、甘咬みとは云えない。歯は動脈の上に戻り、肉を挟んだ。門歯が管を圧し徐々に抉ってゆく。視界が不穏に翳み脈拍音が増す。銀河の隠した牙が震え、時機を窺う。顎に力を込めることを、温かく湿った内部を知ろうとすることを、ためらいと、欲のあいだで立ち止まり続けているのが視える。  
両肩を、痕がつきそうなほど強く掴まれた。  
「──ッ」  
銀河が息をつめる。  
犬歯が皮膚を滑り──咬みしめられる。  
ぶつりと聞こえた場所から血が滴り鉄の匂いが放たれた。左手が無意識に心臓を探し、胸筋を握りしめる。何故、こうも甘い、貴様のもたらすものは。苛立ち、焦燥、痙攣、痛み、すべてが、宿命的に甘い。  
顎が開かれ再びあてがわれた。吸われた息と、迷いの硬直。もしくはとどめを刺すための構え。  
「銀河」  
死を感じた躰に震えが走る。強烈な酩酊がこの身を引き裂く。眩暈の底から銀河の眼が浮かび上がり、琥珀が深く、潜りこむ。晒される。何故だ。貴様の眼は俺から言葉を、記憶を、意味を奪う。皮膚の破れ目から銀河の流れが入ってくる。瞼の裏が白くまたたき塗り潰されていく。こんなことを、なんと云うのか。  
これはなんだ？ 銀河の波が、圧倒的に、逃れられぬ巨大さで俺に迫る。光が満ちてなにも見えない。やはり危険だ、貴様は。光の中で、貴様の姿しか視えない。  
「よせ。……俺を支配するな」  
そんな言葉を口にした気がする。  
「支配することと満たすことは違うんだぜ？ 竜牙」  
そう云われた気も。  
予感したひと咬みは訪れず、ただ口づけをされた。  
喉に詰まっていた息を、俺はゆっくり押し戻した。

光が降り注いでいる。

竜牙、ほんと好きだよな、痛いの  
…………  
怒ったのか？  
……別に怒ってはいない。…………貴様は痛がらせるのがいいのか？  
え、  
人の躰でずいぶん好き勝手してるようだが  
あ……っと、……わり……。そういうわけじゃ……ただ、さ、……  
なんだ  
いや……。なんでもない  
……ふん  
…………竜牙  
なんだ  
竜牙はさ、俺以外の奴でも痛くされたら感じると思うか？  
さあな。そうかも知れん  
竜牙、嘘でもいいから違うって云えよ  
くだらん  
くだらなくてもさあ

それに、と返した銀河の声は、予想よりずっと低く響いた。  
「俺はそんなこと許さないぜ」  
煌めく眸の奥に赤昏い火が明滅する。  
「どう許さないつもりだ？」  
新しい感情を手に入れ俺は満足する。束の間の満足。またすぐ欲しくなるのは明白だ。  
外の囀りは止んでいた。死に絶えたような午後に窓からの光線が俺と銀河を貫いている。いま躰は満ちている。互いの流れに触れながら反復した微睡みと覚醒によって。流れの傍らで寄せては返す言の葉の滑稽な親密さによって。言葉を成すのはときに、自ら罠に嵌りにゆくのと同じことだ。銀河の顎を押さえ、唇を塞いだ。歯の根元、口蓋の傾斜、歯茎の裏、舌の厚み、薄い皮下の愚かしいほど頼りない柔らかさ、すべての感触を、味わいつくす。指で頭皮の白を探る。同じモノで構成された違うモノ。同じ「骨」、同じ「皮膚」、同じ「粘膜」、だが、違う。同じもので出来ているのに違う。俺ではない貴様を、どうしたら手に入れられる。  
光は降り注ぐが掴むことは出来ない。しかし、俺は掴みたい。  
銀河の両腕を掴む。肉が千切れるほど強く。銀河が苦鳴を漏らすのが聞こえる。貴様の苦痛、快楽、感情――すべて、俺に捧げろ。貴様は俺のもの、俺に捧げられ、俺の力となり、世界を開くものだ。世界のすべてを変え新たに始めるもの。  
「銀河」  
貴様は俺の死だ。  
俺を捕らえた罪を贖え。鋼銀河。

了  


**Author's Note:**

> ２０１５０３２５
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos！  
> Thank you for reading！
> 
> Rough setting  
> 〈竜の一族〉 古代中国に起源を持つ風水師の一族。時代と共に分派し、竜牙の属する派は主に台湾で発展した。百年ほど前に渡日、帰化。竜牙は日本で生まれている。  
> 〈竜皇〉 一族に伝わる伝説の皇。強大な〈朱の流れ〉＝〈竜〉に生まれつき護られた人物のこと。  
> 〈天馬の一族〉 分派した風水師のうち、特に平和を求める者たちが、千五百年ほど前に渡日、帰化。銀河自身はまだ知らないが、〈蒼の流れ〉＝〈天馬〉に護られた人物である（父親の流星は知っている。あるいはもしかしたら、銀河は記憶を一部封じられているのかも知れない）。富士山の麓、樹海のなかに隠れ里がある。中学生になった銀河は近隣の街に住む叔父、北斗の家に居候の身となり、そこから学校へ通う。竜牙とは高校で出会う（竜牙は銀河より一つ年上）。  
>    
>  強大な気をあやつる竜牙は、闇の気のようなものと戦っている。〈竜の技〉や、風水の知識を使い、強すぎる陰を封じるか、弱めて害の少ないものにする。
> 
> などなど。これらははっきりと決められた設定ではありません。  
>  続きの話はありません。


End file.
